creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni VIII
„Ja”? – spytała Dragunov uśmiechając się szyderczo – To znaczy się kto? Kalasher poprawił swoją broń i wcelował w agentkę. Ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i splunęła. Kompletnie ignorując Kalashera, spojrzała ponownie na Aracza. Jednak tego już nie było. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, gdy chłopak uciekł kilkanaście metrów dalej. Siedział teraz w kuckach i grzebał nerwowo w ziemi. - Aracz – zaczął Bow – Co ty tak właściwie robisz? - Szukam amunicji – odpowiedział zestresowany chłopak. - Amunicji? – powtórzyła zdziwiona Ins. - Tia – odpowiedział Aracz. - Kamieni – wyjaśniła Salai. - Po kiego grzyba mu kamienie? – warknęła BC. - Bo to Aracz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Salai. W tym czasie Aracz zdążył uzbierać garść małych kamyczków. Podszedł bliżej kumpli i stanął naprzeciw Dragunov. Spojrzał z determinacją na wściekłą agentkę. Po chwili z jego gardła wydobył się ryk. - Żryj kamienie! Niewielki kamień leciał w stronę dziewczyny. Taj jednak zatrzymała go tuż przed swoją twarzą i zgniotła w proch. - Jak śmiesz rzucać we mnie kamieniami, marny robaku! – krzyknęła i wycelowała lufę pistoletu w stronę Aracza. Znowu słychać było huk. Jednak i tym razem Aracz był cały i zdrowy. Kalasher ponownie wystrzelił. Dragunov spojrzała w jego stronę z wściekłością. - Następnym razem nie spudłuję – warknął, spluwając na ziemię. - Uuu… - mruknęła Ins – Kalasher koksu… - Ey, moment – zaczęła Vellox – Skąd mamy niby wiedzieć, że Kalasher to Kalasher? Przecież to może być jakiś inny ziomek z tego świata… - Jak na beznadziejnego szkodnika jesteś strasznie upierdliwy – warknęła agentka, miażdżąc butem niewielką stokrotkę. I to był błąd. Kalasher wpadł w furię. Dwoma wielkimi susami znalazł się przy wrogu. Z wściekłością zacisnął pięść i uderzył w twarz agentkę. Ta poleciała w tył, jednak nie upadła. Warknęła i starła krew z wargi. - Tia – powiedział Dizzy – To z pewnością nasz Kalasher. - Jedynym szkodnikiem jesteś ty – warknął – Niszcząc przyrodę, niszczysz cały ekosystem. Tylko szkodniki nie wiedzą, że to doprowadzi do śmierci setek tysięcy stworzeń na tej planecie. Ba! Cały świat może zginąć! – ryknął. - Eee… - mruknęła Samai – Zdeptała tylko jednego kwiatka… - No i co – krzyknęła Salai – Mamy szansę! - Na co? – spytała Strange. - Jak to na co? Na ucieczkę! Kalasher jest wkurzony, zajmie się tą całą… jak jej tam, a my w tym czasie uciekniemy do burdelu. - Nie chcę cię martwić – zaczęła Strange ze łzami w oczach – Ale to jest kościół… - Tak wiem – odpowiedziała Vellox, która również już płakała – Ale, gdy tylko wrócimy do naszego świata, postawię wszystkim INS-u - Nie możemy przecież zostawić tutaj Kalashera – zaczął Dizzy – Przecież on… - Nikt nie będzię niszczył przyrody, gdy ja tu jestem! – ryczał Kalasher. Usłyszeli kolejne wybuch i strzały. Spojrzeli w kierunku Kalashera i Dragunov. Dziewczyna niczym Matrix omijała wszystkie strzały. W zastraszającym tempie znalazła się tuż obok Kalashera. Wyciągnęła nóż, celując w twarz chłopaka. Ten w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. - Atak sześciu płatków czterolistnej koniczyny! – ryknął, a z jego dłoni wydobyło się jasne światło, które kierowało się z zabójczą prędkością w stronę Dragunov. - Sześć płatków czterolistnej koniczyny? – spytała Ins – Przecież taka koniczyna ma tylko cztery płatki… Widząc zaciekłą walkę między Kalasherem a Dragunov, przyjaciele cofnęli się kilka kroków. - Dobra – zaczął Bow – Chyba sobie da radę. *** - A więc… - zaczęła Strange – Może ktoś ją ode mnie zabrać? Wszyscy szli ciemnym korytarzem wewnątrz kościoła. Strange jednak szła tyłem, gdyż wystraszona piratka uczepiła się jej jak rzep psiego ogona. - Dziewięć planet, dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt cztery kraje, ponad siedem miliardów ludzi, a ty musiałaś doczepić się akurat mnie – warknęła Strange. - Normal, puść ją – powiedziała Maria. Wystraszona piratka puściła nową przyjaciółkę i odeszła kilka kroków dalej. Ponownie wszyscy kierowali się w ciszy do… - Tak właściwie to gdzie idziemy? – spytała Salai. - Hmm.. Skoro burdel już nie istnieje, a jego miejsce zajął kościół – zaczęła Hajs – To prawdopodobnie mnie tutaj nie ma… Może powinniśmy poszukać gdzie indziej? - O, jasne! – krzyknęła Salai – Proszę bardzo, jak chcecie tam wracać, to droga wolna. - Atak dwunastu płatków czterolistnej koniczyny! – usłyszeli zza drzwi wejściowych ryk Kalashera. - Ale ty mnie denerwujesz, dzieciaku! – ryknęła Dragunov – Zdychaj, marne ścierwo! - Czy ja serio jestem aż taka wredna? – spytała BC. - Pamiętaj, że to odwrócony świat – powiedziała Ins. - Mario – zaczął Bow – Gdzie ty nas prowadzisz? - Do Komnaty Tajemnic – odpowiedziała. - Za dużo Harrego Pottera się naczytała – mruknęła cicho Vellox. - Nie, poważnie – odpowiedziała zdziwiona Maria, zatrzymując się i opierając o trumnę – W Świętym Kościele jest pięć magicznych komnat należących do pięciu magicznych lordów. Komnata Ziemska, Komnata Niebios, Komnata Ciemności, Komnata Krwi i Komnata Tajemnic. Nazwa każdej z komnat zależna jest od prawdziwej prawdy, którą reprezentuje. W każdej komnacie zasiada jeden lord odpowiedzialny za swoją prawdziwą prawdę – powiedziała Maria i spojrzała na nic nierozumiejących kumpli – Tia, po prostu trzymajcie się blisko mnie. W przeciwnym razie możecie trafić do złej komnaty. - Złej komnaty? – spytała Salai. - Nom – odpowiedziała Maria, ruszając dalej – Święty Kościół jest jedną wielką pułapką. Myślicie, że czemu każda komnata reprezentuje jakąś prawdziwą prawdę, a nie po prostu prawdę? - Hę? – spytał nic nierozumiejący Touch. - Istnieją prawdziwe prawdy i nieprawdziwe prawdy – zaczęła Maria – Prawdziwe to te, które posiadają sprawiedliwą, szlachetną i dobrą moc. Nieprawdzie to te, które wprowadzają w błąd każdego, kto ma z nimi styczność. - Ale co to są te prawdy? – spytała Ins. - Prawdy to magiczna energia uwalniana przez wszystkie dusze na planetach – zaczęła Samai – Jednak ktoś musi je kontrolować. Dlatego też powstali lordowie prawd. Zajęli się oni kontrolą najważniejszych i najczystszych prawd, pozostawiając te nieczyste. Te z kolei, nie będąc pod niczyją opieką, oszukują ludzi. Dają im wszystko, czego zapragną. Ale to tylko iluzje. W korytarzu zapanowała totalna cisza. Nikt nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć w obecnej sytuacji. Ale być może to dlatego, że nasi bohaterowie byli zbyt tępi, by zrozumieć cokolwiek. - Czyli – zaczął powoli Bow – prawdy to w pewnym sensie dusze? - Tak – odpowiedziała Maria. - I są złe i dobre prawdy, tak? – spytała Ins. - Tak. - I nad każdą dobrą prawdą ktoś sprawuje opiekę? – spytała Salai. - Nom. - A te złe są takimi ipkami, co trollują innych? – spytał Dizzy. - Ta, można tak powiedzieć… - odpowiedziała Maria, zatrzymując się na skrzyżowaniu kilku korytarzy. W tym samym czasie wszyscy usłyszeli głośny huk. Ściany zadrżały, a wokół pojawił się biały pył. Świece na ścianach zgasły i z łoskotem upadły na podłogę. - Nie pozwolę, żeby jakiś gbur mnie pokonał – usłyszeli krzyk Dragunov, gdzieś na nad nimi. - Atak sześćdziesięciu czterech płatków czterolistnej koniczyny – krzyknął Kalasher i gdzieś na dachu coś znowu wybuchło. Słychać było psychiczny śmiech Dragunov i kolejne strzały. Ściany ponownie zadrżały. - Szybko – ryknęła Madzia – Uciekać. W tej samej chwili sufit spadł na ziemię w kilku ogromnych kawałkach, tym samym zarywając podłogę.